gintamafandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 85
Hard-Boiled Eggs Don't Crack (固ゆで卵は潰れない, Katayude tamago wa tsuburenai) is the eighty-fifth episode of the Gintama anime. Introduction Kozenigata, Gintoki, Shinpachi, and Kagura infiltrate the Oedo museum in hopes of capturing Chogoro the Foxfire before the police and before he is able to steal the Golden Fried Tofu statue. Plot Kagura rides a Harley Davison Motorcycle into the Oedo Art Museum causing a disturbance. The museum security turn on the museum alarms. In the midst of the turmoil, Shinpachi, Gintoki, and Haji access the situation. Kozenigata goes into another one of his monologues while holding a glass of Camus "Wine" and vomits due to his anxiety. Gintoki tries to console Kozenigata but sympathetically vomits as does Shinpachi. The noise attracts the security who are briefly diverted by Haji. After talking with Haji, the security scope out the area Haji was "patroling" and find two suspicious sets of armor. The suspicious sets of armor were Gintoki and Shinpachi incognito but the security paid no mind to them. However, when examining the statue of former Shogun Tokugawa Ieyasu, Kozenigata blows their cover. While being chased by the museum security, Kozenigata figuring that he'll either have to capture the Chougorou or get fired. So he then suggests they regroup at the bar prompting Gintoki to chastise him over his delusional perspective of a "bar". Kozenigata, on the other hand, retorts that it's a "high-class establishment". At that moment, the Chougorou appears, takes out the security, and taunts the Yorozuya group. As they chase the Chougorou, Kozenigata tries to divert the group with his delusional monologues to go to the bar. The people security room note that the Chougorou has arrived, however, they soon realize there's multiple Chougorous on the premise. One by one, the security cameras are disabled by the Chougorous. Also, all of the security guards in the museum are killed in the process. The chase against the Chougorou with the Yorozuya continues and they hastily become fatigued by chasing after him. They soon get caught in a trap involving a reverse moving conveyer belt and an encroaching spiked wall. Following in suit of how the Chougorou avoids the traps by wall jumping. Gintoki gets his foot caught in the wall, as cannonballs start rolling down the hallway. Kozenigata tries to avoid the trap with his signature Zeni Nagi but he simply gets entangled by it. Quick thinking from Shinpachi saves them from them any endangerment. However, they soon have to rescue an elderly couple and their son and grandchild. Their future looking bleak, Kagura arrives with her Harley Davison. In the room where the Golden Fried Tofu statue is at. The Chougorou gives a monologue about the inari, which he based on his name and appearance. Kozenigata and allies arrive in an attempt to stop him. The Chougorou compliments Kozenigata's tenacity for his ten-year track record for trying to foil him and tries to persuade him to retire. Kozenigata refuses and reveals his backstory as to why he decided to become a "Hard-Boiled" detective. When questioned as to why the thief has sunk so low, multiple Chougorou appear in the room. It's then revealed that the recent string of murders and robberies were committed by the Ring Kyuubi. With the Kyuubei resolved to kill Chougorou for his betrayal 30 years ago. Chougorou sets off a fire trap. The Yorozuya get caught in the trap as well as the staircase turns into a ramp. Soon gallons of oil is poured on the fire causing it to flare up. Some of the Kyuubei members manage to survive the fire and try and attack the group but fail. With Shinpachi in trouble due to Kozenigata's incompetence, Chougorou tries to rescue him but is stabbed in the process. The Kyuubei leader disparages Chougorou one last time before he's killed by Gintoki whose sword hits him into the blazing fire. Hanging by a thread, Chougorou and Kozenigata have one last talk with one another. The thread finally breaks and Chougorou falls into the fire. Kozenigata's monologue reveals there were no corpses or ashes were left behind at the scene. Furthermore, when Gintoki and Kozenigata visit the "bar" he frequents they're greeted by the old man that runs it. Characters *Kagura *Sakata Gintoki *Shimura Shinpachi *Haji *Kozenigata Heiji *Chougorou Trivia Category:Episodes